


Keeping a Secret

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a secret that he's keeping from Nick...</p><p>500 words for the 100 fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Secret

Aaron grunted in frustration, running his hands through the older man's hair at his hip.  He hated keeping secrets, especially from one of his best friends, but damn did this secret make him feel _good_.  Zak's head bobbed as he groaned around the swollen cock in his mouth.  Aaron felt his body tense as he bit back a moan, feeling Zak's tongue do a wicked dance along the vein.  He had been instructed to be quiet before he had been attacked.  Nick's room was right next door and any noise could make him suspicious.

Zak moaned deep as he felt the hot seed spill down his throat, gagging slightly.  Aaron's body melded into the chair as he came down from his high.  Hands fumbled at his waist, his cock and clothing being rearranged so he looked presentable enough to go to dinner.  Standing up, Zak straddled Aaron's body, kissing him softly.

Aaron returned the kiss, running his hands up Zak's thigh to cup his throbbing cock through his pants.  Quickly, Zak pulled away, smiling playfully.  "Nuh uh," he whispered.  Leaning back in, he kissed Aaron again, wet and hard.  "I just wanted to taste you while I could."

Letting out a soft moan, Aaron settled for pulling the man down again to reclaim his lips instead of throwing him on the bed.  Nick would definitely hear _that_.  Zak was never quiet in anything he did, so it wasn't surprising the first time he was under Aaron that the man summoned God, Queen of Sheba and anyone else he could think of.  "But what about you?  It's not fair of me to receive and not give," he quipped.

Zak shook his head.  "Nick will take care of me.  I just missed the taste of your cock," he responded walking towards the door.

What man could resist a statement like that?  

Half hour later, they were sitting in some no name restaurant in a booth in the back.  Aaron had been stuck sitting next to Zak and across from Nick.  Occasionally, Zak's hip would brush against his, spreading heat across his body.  Aaron would swear he was doing it on purpose.  He couldn't react.  He couldn't say anything, touch him the way he wanted, or even push back on that hip.  Nick had claimed him and by all rights, Zak had claimed Nick.  They were nearly inseparable, with the exception of those few stolen hours where Zak wandered into Aaron's room or over to his house and he laid him bare.  There weren't many regrets Aaron had in this life, and feeling Zak's body move against him was not one of them.  But he hated keeping secrets and he hated cheating.  He tried to convince himself that just because Nick was cheating on his wife with Zak did not make it okay for Zak to spend those hours in his bed.  But his mind would not connect that sense with his actions.  Aaron sighed.  Secrets were easier to keep in the dark.


End file.
